


I Could Use A Little Danger

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut, but also super duper petty, more willing to fuck to spite jumin than anything else lol, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Logically, Zen knew that it was dangerous to fuck around with Jumin's sister.Did he care about that, though?No. Not at all.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	I Could Use A Little Danger

_(y/n) Han._

  
Zen groaned as he saw the name in the chatroom. He'd been sick recently, and though he was mostly over it, everyone in the RFA (minus your stupid older brother) was worried about him. Especially you. Though he appreciated how much you cared, it almost always caused arguments between him, you, sometimes Jaehee, and Jumin in the chatroom.

  
It seemed like now was going to be one of those times. After his mistake of informing the RFA about his cold, there had been an organization-wide debate on whether you or Jaehee should be coming to check on him. Zen would rather have no one come over, but go off. There was no stopping you two stubborn women. Though you and Jaehee both offered to just go with each other, Jumin didn't want his sister _and_ his assistant going over there.

  
Stupid trust fund kid.

  
_(y/n): Zen, you're logged in! How are you feeling?_

  
Zen smiled, unable to help himself as he laid back on the living room couch, sipping on the bottle of water in his other hand.

  
**Zen: Much better, thanks**

  
_**Jaehee: I'm glad to hear that. I was worried.** _

  
_(y/n):^^ seconded. Would you be alright with me dropping by tonight after I get off work so I can check on you? Just for a quick visit_

  
_ Jumin: I wasn't informed you would be going over there. _

  
_(y/n): That's because you don't want me to._

  
_Jumin: Exactly. Why can't Assistant Kang do it?_

  
_**Jaehee: I gladly would, but (y/n)'s been pretty insistent... And Mr. Han, if you're worried about anything happening in between Zen and (y/n), we offered to go together, and you objected.** _

  
_Jumin: I don't see why anyone has to go over there. You're over your cold, Zen, aren't you?_

  
**Zen: Yeah, but I don't see why you're so controlling, I'm fine with either of them visiting me whether I have a cold or not**

  
Zen continued to type furiously, feeling his face heat up as he tried to understand what the fuck was running through Jumin's mind. The director had always been somewhat protective of his sister. Since you owned your own bookshop rather than working for C&R, Jumin had always kept a close eye on you, but he'd never been this controlling... Maybe it was just because this had to do with Zen... Which actually made him more upset. Sure, Zen liked you, but you were Jumin's sister! You wouldn't want anything to do with him- Not like that, at least.

  
**Zen: Jaehee has her own life outside of work, so she doesn't have to do what you say**

  
**Zen: And (y/n)'s old enough to handle herself. You can't dictate everything in her life just because she's your sister! Stick to obsessing over that damn furball**

  
Zen actually really liked you. Though he'd been hesitant about another Han being welcomed into the RFA (one was more than enough), you had been an excellent addition, as you were nothing like your brother. You were kind and considerate, but still just as levelheaded and hardworking as your older sibling. And you didn't make him want to sneeze when he saw you.

  
_Jumin: Her name is Elizabeth 3rd._

  
_(y/n): Considering that I only have a few minutes until I get off of work, it's too late for you to schedule something with me or tattle to our father, Jumin._

  
_(y/n): I'm going to do what I want, but I'll meet you and father for lunch tomorrow afternoon._

  
_(y/n): See you soon, Zen! Jaehee, Jumin, have a good night._

  
_(y/n) Han has left the chatroom._

  
Well then.

  
_Jumin: ...Assistant Kang, please cancel the rest of tomorrow's meetings. I would like to go home and spend some time with Elizabeth 3rd. Have a g_ _ood night._

  
_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

  
**Zen: And then there were two... Well, since (y/n) is going to be here soon, I'll be off. Don't let that stupid trust fund kid get to you, Jaehee. Get some rest!**

  
**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

  
_**Jaehee: Right... Have a good evening, everyone.** _

  
_**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.** _

  
-

  
Zen felt his heart pound as he heard a knock on the door. He knew it was you considering the timing and walked to the door, opening it, smiling as he saw you standing there. Sometimes it was hard to believe you were actually a member of the Han family, as you didn't infuriate him or make him want to sneeze at just the sight of you. You were pretty, (h/l) (h/c) hair tied up so that he could see your sparkling (e/c) eyes. The actor stepped to the side to allow you in before shutting the door behind both of you, suddenly feeling far more nervous than he should've been.

  
"It's good to see you." You smiled, reaching up and moving his bangs away from his face so you could place a hand on his forehead. "Seems like the fever's better. You look as good as ever... I guess Jaehee and I had no reason to be concerned after all." Zen sighed in relief, figuring that you'd be off, but you made your way to the couch and sat down, looking up at him expectantly. "Got any beer?"

  
Zen laughed as he watched you loosen your tie and pop open the top two buttons on the dress shirt underneath your skirt suit. Blushing, the albino walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cans of beer out of the fridge. Walking back into the living room, he plopped down next to you on the couch, cracking one open before handing it to you and doing the same to the one he'd kept for himself. He bit the inside of his cheek, still trying to act casual as you rested your head on his shoulder and looked down at your open beer.

  
"Yeah, it's off brand-" He began to explain, knowing that you were used to traveling with your brother to wineries and other places with nice, expensive alcohol that the actor didn't waste his money on.

  
"No, it's fine. I was just... Thinking. Sorry."

  
"Don't apologize, (y/n)... You came all the way from your shop to check on me, the least I could do is try to help you. What's on your mind?"

  
"It's about Jumin and our father." Zen already felt himself frowning at the mention of the chairman and the chairman-to-be, but waited for you to start, watching as you chugged your beer and slammed the can down on the coffee table all in one breath. You leaned back, staring at the ceiling. You looked distressed, so figuring that you could use some comfort, Zen patted his thighs.

  
"You can lay on my lap, if you want. The couch isn't too comfy." You gladly look the opportunity, kicking your heels off and laying on your back on the couch before resting your head in Zen's lap and staring straight up at him. 

  
"Thank you."

  
"Yeah," Zen whispered, gently running his hands through your beautiful (h/l) locks to work out the tangles that had gathered there throughout the day. "What were you saying?"

  
"Right. Jumin and our father... I've done everything to try to prove my independence; I started my own store without their money, I live on my own, I have an education, and I've made friends and connections that don't have anything to do with them. But they're both as stubborn with me as they've always been." You sighed, moving one of your hands up to land on the one of Zen's that wasn't in your hair, interlacing you guys' fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. "I just want to have fun and live life like everyone else, you know? They never approve of any of the guys I like. One time I brought a man who I'd been dating for a few months to meet my family for lunch, and he was immediately berated and interrogated about his intentions with me... I didn't see him again. And any time I even talk about someone, Jumin shuts them down... Especially the most recent one. He told me that he needed to go get a glass of wine while we were talking about this guy, went to his kitchen, got a glass of wine, popped it open, and gestured for me to continue... And then drank straight from the bottle as I continued. And that was a week ago, so obviously he hasn't matured much since then."

  
Zen felt his heart drop and break into tiny little pieces at the concept of you liking some other guy, but as he looked down at you, he quickly came to realize that the discussion with Jumin about this most recent guy could've very well been about him. "What makes you think you have to listen to that stupid jerk? If you already own your business, if you're already doing well, and if you find someone you love... Who is he to stop that?" You were about to speak, but Zen continued, soothingly tracing patterns against the back of your hand with his thumb. "Look, I... We both know I don't get along with the guy, but I understand where he's coming from. You're his younger sibling and he wants to protect you and make sure you make the best decisions, but he can't decide everything for you. You're two people and you know what'll make you happy better than he does."

  
"You're right." Your gaze fell to the ceiling as he set his beer down on the table. 

  
"Can I give you some advice about Jumin?" Zen questioned, looking down at you to see you smile. You were waiting, expectant. "Just try to piss him off. Make him think you're doing shit that he thinks is really, really stupid. And then when you do the regular, reasonable things you want to do that he has problems with now, he'll be thankful."

  
"I feel like you're saying that so you can watch him suffer, but at the same time, it's not a bad idea. I bet we could piss him off in a lot of ways." Zen felt his face burn as he theorized on exactly how you and him could work together to piss Jumin off. "I just wish I could have some fun without worrying about him... You know, I've always loved your house."

  
"Really?" Zen looked around, surprised that the daughter of one of the richest people in the country would like his house. 

  
"Yeah. It's small and homey, but nice. It'd be great to come home to something like it every night. I was thinking about moving into this neighborhood for a while, but you know how the media is, and I'm afraid it'd get broken into. I could always hire guards like Jumin does, but I can handle myself well enough."

  
"You can come here any time you want, (y/n). Maybe we can work on pissing trust fund kid of just like you said." He shot a wink your way, to which you sat up and playfully nudged his bicep with your hand.

  
"How about tomorrow?"

  
"How about yes?"

  
-

  
It was eleven at night when you waltzed in through Zen's front door, a small bag on your back as you shut the wooden door behind you with a smile on your face. He'd had rehearsal until nine and needed time to clean up before having you over.

  
See, normally, he wouldn't allow a lady to travel to his house this late at night, let alone sleep there unless it was an emergency, but... You'd both decided that this was the best way to piss Jumin off. Throughout the day, the private thread between you two on the messenger was used to discuss just what you could do to make the chairman tick. And, after some strategizing, you two had done it.

  
"My, my, what have I done to deserve such a beautiful young lady at my house this late at night?" Zen joked, watching as you pulled your phone out of the side compartment of your backpack and propped it up against the coffee table. You bent over as you messed with the phone camera, causing him to look away in embarrassment as he caught a glimpse of the way that skirt you were wearing clung to you in all the right places. 

  
"Hm, who knows... If this young lady is so beautiful, why don't you come take a photo with her?"

  
Zen looked over to see that you'd set up the camera to take a timed photo, so he moved to stand behind you and wrap his arms around your waist, resting his chin on the top of your head and smiling as he saw the flash of the camera. You didn't even wait before running over to your phone and grabbing it to show Zen the photo. 

  
The actor was surprised with how it turned out; your hands were on his hands, you were looking up at him adoringly with that bright smile of yours when the photo was taken. "He'll love this." Zen sarcastically referenced to the other Han sibling, looking over your shoulder as you opened the messenger app.

  
_(y/n) Han has entered the chatroom._

  
_**707: Whoot whoot~!! Who's this girl?** _

  
_(y/n): Hello, Seven! What are you up to?_

  
_**707: Just dreaming** _

  
_**707: About having my dear Elly** _

  
_**707: In my loving arms~** _

  
Ew. Zen wasn't even there and that furball was somehow relevant to the conversation.

  
_(y/n): Good luck with that..._

  
_Jumin: Hello, (y/n). What are you doing this late?_

  
_(y/n): Just hanging out with Zen_

  
_Jumin: ...I'm sorry?_

  
_Jumin: Also, do not talk about Elizabeth 3rd as if she is your cat, Cat Abuser._

  
_**707: Oh!** _

  
_**707: (y/n) and Zen...** _

  
_**707: Is this...** _

  
_**707: Love!?!?!?!** _

  
Jumin proceeded to send the emoji he used on the rare occasion that he was truly exasperated, to which Zen laughed. Delivering the final blow, you sent the photo you and Zen had taken together into the chatroom.

  
_**707: Wow, the ship is finally sailing~~~! Congrats! >.<** _

  
_Jumin: (y/n), it's almost midnight. Why are you at Zen's house?_

  
_(y/n): We're just hanging out._

  
_**707:** **lolol** **Jumin, (y/n)'s an adult, she can do what she wants to** _

  
_Jumin: I don't believe in staying together in the same house before marriage._

  
_**707: Oh, you mean like you and V do?** _

  
You had been typing up a response of "Yes, you've made that clear" whenever Seven sent that response of his own. Zen looked at you, struggling to believe that Seven had actually brought up V and Jumin's very obvious relationship.

  
_Jumin: That's irrelevant._

  
_(y/n): Right... Well, I just came to see how you guys were doing, so... I'll be off. Also, I'm staying over at Zen's and taking the day off tomorrow, so don't come to the shop looking for me for anything. Good night! Sleep well, Jumin. You too, Defender Of Justice!_

  
_(y/n) Han has left the chatroom._

  
You threw her phone onto the couch across the room, burying your face in your hands as your beautiful laughter began to ring through Zen's ears. Unable to help himself, the actor grabbed your wrists, gently pulling them away from your face. You were truly beautiful in that moment; (e/c) eyes crinkled at the corners from your continued laughter, cheeks stained red and pretty pink lips curled into a smile. 

  
"Hey, you know what'd piss Jumin off even more?" You asked, letting your laughter slowly die down as you batted her eyelashes at the actor. He felt nervous at the question for some reason, cheeks burning a bright red that matched his eyes when he realized that your wrists were still in his hands. Before Zen could even blink, your lips were on his. No matter how much he wanted to kiss back, Zen let go of your wrists and gently pushed at your shoulders, breaking the kiss.

  
"You're... Not doing this just to upset him, are you? I like you, and I'd be fine doing this because you feel the same way-"

  
"Zen. I already mentioned that he was upset when I told him last week that I like you." Oh. So it had been him. "I'm doing this because I like you..." You explained, wrapping your arms around Zen's neck and jumping up without warning. Zen caught you on instinct, of course, hoisting you up by the bottom of your thighs as you wrapped your legs around his waist. "Because I want you..." You trailed off again, leaning in to whisper into Zen's ear. "Because I need you."

  
"Those are dangerous words, (y/n)." Zen warned, grip on your thighs tightening as if to accentuate his point. 

  
Without hesitation, you reached a hand back to the actor's hair and pulled it out of his ponytail, tossing the hair tie away before grabbing a handful of it and pulling. "I could use a little more danger in my life. Give it to me, Zen."

  
Zen shrugged. "I hope you don't regret that." Then, he was carrying you to his bedroom, not even bothering to shut the door behind the both of you as he deposited you onto the bed. You sat up, watching as Zen hurriedly rushed over to the nightstand and dug through the drawer, his hand emerging with a condom as he shut it back. Zen set the condom on top of the nightstand and turned to you, sitting on the side of the bed and placing his hand on yours. "What do you want from me, (y/n)?"

  
"I want you to take control," You explained, debating on backing down due to your shyness, but knowing that it would be better for both of you to communicate your desires. "Let that beast out that you talk about so often... Bind me, restrain me, ravish me. That's what I want from you."

  
Zen bit his lip for a moment, debating it. If there was a problem, he would stop the second you wanted him too, so surely nothing bad could result from this. Reaching forward, he grabbed your tie and gently untied it, slowly pulling it away from your neck. You shuddered in response, kicking your heels off onto his floor and doing the same with your skirt. You started to unbutton your shirt, but you were cut off by Zen making eye contact and shaking his head, setting the tie down on the bed. "Let me get that for you, princess."

  
"Ah..." You bit your lip as well, watching as Zen's nimble fingers worked through the buttons on your button down and fully revealed everything that wasn't covered by your bra and panties. 

  
"Princess, hm?" You tilted your head as you asked the question, unable to deny the growing tension that took over the room. "Tell me, Zen, are you my knight in shining armor? Or are you my prince?"

  
"I'll be anyone you want me to be, princess." Zen laughed, slipping the shirt off of your arms and dropping it to the ground. The actor picked the tie back up and gestured for you to turn around, so you did, humming in satisfaction when he pulled both of your hands behind your back and tied your wrists together, binding them in place. "Is it too loose? Too tight?"

  
You pulled at the bonds experimentally. The knot was tight enough to dig into your wrists a little bit, but it was comfortable, and you couldn't break out of it with ease. "It's perfect."  
"Good." Zen kept you there as his hands landed on your shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze. You felt your heartrate quicken, rubbing your thighs together as your panties grew uncomfortably wet, the burning sensation between your legs throbbing and in need of satisfaction. The actor's hands moved to your strapless (f/c) bra, unhooking it and pulling it off before you felt a hand on each of your boobs. Zen moved closer and adjusted your positions so that you were sat in between his legs, back still facing him. His clothed stomach was pressed against your tied hands as he caressed your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers as he leaned down to nip at your shoulders and the back of your neck, leaving sloppy kisses and hickeys in his wake. 

  
"Zen..." You whispered, fingers twitching slightly as he took his hands away. Zen chuckled, moving to take his shirt off and toss it on the floor before returning his hands to your chest, moving them down to your stomach, to your waistline, right back up... You whined, so deciding not to be too much of a tease, he pushed your (f/c) underwear down your thighs, admiring the goosebumps that rose on your (s/c) skin. 

  
"I've got you, princess. Could you bend over on your knees for me with your legs spread?" You struggled to do as he said, getting on your knees in the middle of the bed and bending over so your backside was in the air, the side of your face buried into the sheets. Your arms were starting to go numb, and your hands were just aching to reach out and grab Zen by his hair so you could rock his world, but you knew that your vulnerable state was turning you on more than freedom ever would in this context. You heard something hit the floor and the crinkle of plastic, and before you could ask, you felt Zen's hands on the back of your legs. "Nah-ah-ah, I see you about to look. Don't. I want to surprise you."

  
Shuddering, you did as told, keeping your face in the sheets.

  
Zen ran his hands up and down your legs and then up your thighs. He was on his knees behind you, in between your spread legs. Your form was beautiful; legs already shaking, breathing shallow enough to make the rising and falling of your chest prominent, shoulders slightly caved in, arms bound, your pussy practically dripping wet for him. The actor went for it, gripping one of your hips with one hand to keep you in place as he felt the weight of his knees sink even further into the mattress. You tensed immediately, letting out a sharp gasp as he leaned down far enough to lap at your juices, his free hand going around your waist to the front of your body so he could tease your swollen clit. Zen began eating you out, the moans you let out serving as encouragement as he spread you open with his tongue, taking your clit between his thumb and index finger and increasing his pace. You were getting wetter and wetter, hips rolling against his face on their own accord no matter how much you tried to stay still. You hadn't expected him to do this, but you certainly weren't complaining as he began to steadily fuck you with his tongue, fingers working magic against your clit. You felt a pool of warmth that you hadn't felt in far too long build up in your core, threatening to overflow when Zen gradually pulled away, grabbing you by the hips and quickly slapping your ass, the sharp and stinging pain taking you by surprise. You moaned at the unexpected action, throwing your head back. 

  
"Zen, let me look at you, please."

  
"Go ahead, princess."

  
You turned around to see Zen in all of his glory; red eyes sparkling as he licked your juices from his long fingers, muscular chest covered in a light layer of sweat, hard condom-covered cock standing to attention. The actor positioned himself at your entrance, his tip teasing you as you turned back around. After a couple seconds, Zen slowly pushed into you, making you release a low moan as you were filled up. He moved your hair off of your back and in front of your shoulders so that he could see all of your (s/c) skin as he fucked you, causing the rustled (h/l) (h/c) strands to cascade around your face. 

  
"Fuck me, Zen..." You gasped as one of his arms went around your torso, lifting you. You were still on your knees on the bed, and he was still inside of you, but your back and bound hands and arms were up against his sweaty chest and- "Oh my God, I'm not going to last long... You feel so fucking good." You praised the actor as he started thrusting in and out of you, the fact that he could hold you up with just one arm for the amount of time necessary for this something that you hadn't ever thought about. He was physically fit, so it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise, but God, did it make you swoon. 

  
Zen continued to fuck you, groaning in unison with you as you snapped your hips back against his, admiring the way your body shifted and reacted to every movement. He knew he wasn't going to last long either, but couldn't help from trying his best to please you as he slowed down his pace in an attempt to stall for time and be more thorough. "You're so pretty like this... I wonder how pretty you could look in other positions, my princess... (y/n)..." 

  
You let out a loud shout as you felt Zen's length brush against a spot that made you jolt, your (e/c) eyes squeezing shut. "Zen... Oh my God!" The actor's movements were languid but thorough like he was taking his time to explore every inch of you, in a way that you'd never experienced with another man. You felt your knees go weak, your bound arms beginning to burn from being numb for so long, but the pleasure was too much for you to complain in the midst of as Zen hit your sweet spot repeatedly. The sensation was building up in you like a fire ready to be extinguished, burning every inch of your being as it was taken over by the tingles that ran up and down it. Finally, the fire was extinguished with another thrust from Zen, causing you to zone out as you tossed your head back, cumming with a moan of Zen's name.

  
"(y/n)... (y/n)!" Zen whisper-shouted, fucking you through both of your orgasms as he came into the condom and pulling out as he began to come down from his high. As soon as he regained his composure, he took the condom off and tossed it into the trash bin under his nightstand, grabbing a Kleenex from the box on the dresser and using it to wipe both of you off before disposing of it in the same manner. You groaned, flopping down on your back as soon as Zen freed your hands and chucked the tie to the floor, getting into the bed. The actor laughed and pulled the both of you under the covers, grabbing your wrists and taking a look before pressing a kiss against one of them with a small chuckle. "Ah, they're red... I didn't mean to tie it that tight. You just got me riled up." Zen explained, holding your hand and intertwining you guys' fingers. Both of you were laid on your sides on the middle of the bed, facing each other as he continued to talk. "You really are beautiful. Especially like this. Let's get some rest."

  
"I'll sleep on the condition that-" You cut yourself off with a yawn, burying your face into Zen's chest. "You take me to the store in the morning and let me get some ingredients so I can make us breakfast."

  
"You don't mind being seen with me?" Zen questioned, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you in closer, playing with your jumbled hair. Maybe you'd let him braid it in the morning. "You know how the paparazzi can be. They've really been pestering me a lot recently."

  
"I don't mind," You smirked. "Like I said earlier... I could use a little danger. I can handle some crazy fans with cameras."

  
"Hm... If you say so. Sleep well."

  
"Sleep well, Zen."


End file.
